


Commander Ice-Pop

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [15]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 雪条司令Pairing: Benny/JackyRating: NC-17Summary: 大热天的大家拍戏，所以要吃西瓜吃雪条^_^





	Commander Ice-Pop

Jacky在片场吃瓜时相对矜持。可能是因为怕弄脏上镜的衣服，收拾起来比较麻烦，往常都是喜爱切了片下口，痛嚼大啖，今日反而主动要求对切两半，并申请一枚勺子。  
拍片分组，双线并行，今日Benny跟他不在一个组，只是拍摄地点离得颇近，稍歇时也过去看他，就见他与他片中师弟，忙着吃瓜。  
既然不用下口啃，道具又好意照顾，给他用小盆装好以免弄脏民国风质地优良的长袍马褂，更给找了一只小巧汤勺，让他坐在“堂屋”里，凑着八仙桌，慢慢端着坐吃。  
于是Benny Chan以导演的事业心与骄矜情怀，大步踏进这堂屋时，越过正被搬来搬去降温的冷水盆，抬眼看到的就是一个Jacky低头拈勺的侧面。  
两侧灯光大炽，催生梦幻效果，连Jacky额头上的浮汗都能衬托得皮肤光润，整个侧脸都像新鲜的蜂蜜般金黄发亮。  
Benny在那屋中移步，眼目中的景色随之变幻，便能看到Jacky半藏在深色衣袖里的、他抓握勺子的手，只露出几根圆滚滚的指头，正用一柄浅色的陶瓷汤勺，忙忙地把鲜红的果肉送进口中去。  
吃得倒是很欢实，流星赶月般，而且他那么投入，旁若无人。难怪朋友们都说Jacky Wu是个吃起东西来就一脸感恩快慰的朴实好人。  
Benny从怔愣中回神后产生第一个念头是有点遗憾，剧本中竟没给他安排个坐在堂屋吃东西的镜头。第二个念头是，舍不得。一点也不想同他人分享这一幕，过往那样的镜头已经足够，而今现下，在自己的镜头下，才不要他吃给万千人看。

他便过去拉他。没什么掩饰，也不必担心有人误会。  
又或是这样微妙的冲动与误会更添刺激，就是要迎向众目睽睽，一把捉住他的手，自或忙碌、或倦怠、或诧异、或质疑的人丛当中突围而去。  
本来想带他去城中寻个角落偷情，然而无论哪个角落，都需从当中道路走过，难免被行注目礼，倒是恐怕会被Jacky甩开手逃去。  
无论已经在一起做过多少次，无论旁观者是清是浊、多有怀着成人之美的默许，Jacky始终会在人前甩开他手，说一句，你是导演怎么能这样。也有数次，倒是并没有说出来，但委屈惭愧全堆在眼睛里，Benny看到他的眼睛，漆黑的瞳仁陡然覆上水波，又偏偏死绷着一滴都不曾流溢出来，就觉心头似被针刺，顿时意兴阑珊。  
遂未远走，只匆匆拉他直奔保姆车。司机们亦去扎堆吃瓜，Benny向来自备一份钥匙在手，说是方便他偶尔在车里午睡，不受打扰，反正怎么说都好，终归是想留一手，以备不时之需。只要关好门窗，都知道连彼此的助理一时都不可能把他们逮到。  
Jacky还跟他别扭，小声强调说：“怎么能上你的车？你是导演……”  
说罢抽出手要逃，被他扯住察看，说了句：“嘴边还有西瓜汁呀。”  
作势要亲下去，立刻吓得这人一头扎进了车门里——反过来口口声声催他快上来，不要在太阳下面现眼，身为导演要注意影响。

拉上车门，打开空调，Benny原还想找一张碟放音乐，忽然就被拦腰抱住，拽回后座上。  
一个武术家要你坐下，岂容你挣扎。Benny Chan虽然高大，巧力上，却绝拗不过他。跌坐下来之后，即刻就享受得到Jacky在周遭无人时愿意给他的好处。  
他是把自己又缩成热乎乎的一团，活活撞进Benny怀里一样。头颅必定要伏在对方的脖子以下，以便手臂能恰好在那样的高度，能环绕过Benny身体最厚实的截面。  
穿着Benny设定拍板的戏中装扮，像个梦中人，一头扎进尘世中来，就在他缔造者的双手之中，供他抱个满怀。  
尽管电影还没杀青，这场梦还未做尽，光是如此抱着他，Benny就平白有种美梦成真的满足感。及Jacky停止拥抱，头颈与身体慢慢下移，开始摸索他的裤间，这种满足便刹那升级，一下子由满至溢演化成“快要爆炸”的绷扯之痛。  
Jacky不给他机会掩饰，他解Benny的裤子好像撕开什么零食的包装纸，乃是只用几根手指。  
“每次我都有点怕你。”他低着头，不肯交付表情，所谓“文戏欠奉”的态度，但是不紧不急地念白，偏要似背诵。“你是导演呀，”他说，“……你最大嘛。”  
这话音尾上扬，半真半假，但他捧出握在掌心里的“真相”却似乎印证了他方才的言语，是确要气镇全场，硬过纯钢。  
Jacky以前同他穷开心时也说，正所谓金枪一抖威风勇，杀气腾腾贯九重。那时候光说不练，把他摸得硬了，便在旁边乱蹭，眼睁睁看良辰美景花谢了，都只剩下奈何天，助理一个电话已哭天抹泪，总之狂催导演演员各自奔回去上工。

今天却是两样，没人催工，Jacky亦莫名乖巧。是以双手乖乖捧着他的东西，未等他难耐，表示抓紧时间更好，便张开嘴巴，探出舌尖来交流探讨。  
以前也这样一起，Benny都觉得他的嘴真是又小又红的，原本的颜色就出脱年龄般粉嫩，待舔湿了嘴唇，张开时更显丰润。然而它的容量，其实不敢恭维。幸而Jacky老是自夸，说他善用舌头嘴巴。  
他舔雪条一样地下口，用灵活之处，弥补他娇小的不足；偶尔也停下吮吸，密密啜噬尖端顶首。  
这个小混蛋是真的会用上牙齿的，这一点简直让Benny也要觉得恐怖了。他喜欢用轻轻撕咬夹取他的一小片表皮，甚至用齿刃磨擦，等他嘶喘惊叫，失控地弹动了，再松口调笑，一定要反问他。  
问他：“是不是怕了我了？你可是我的大~~~~导演啊。”  
这时候终于肯抬起头，眉梢眼角，都有春色萦绕。当然此时一定会伴随一个笑，是要弯了眼睛、提起嘴角，把所有欢喜、所有自得、所有狡黠、所有诡诈、以及所有的骄傲，都一股脑倾倒。半点都不保留，只是双双对面，在Benny的面前他不用考虑掩饰保留什么，单是笑一笑就好。  
他啜那“大雪条”真是很久，一点也不着急，只是慢慢地品尝吮吸，绝不加快速率。今次他把Benny Chan吊得不上不下也有很久，爆发突然降临时，他差点都想不起自己应有的正常反应。慌乱中好像还大叫了Jacky的名字，连着一直叫，仿佛自己就只有二十岁，还能如此恣意投入的了。如此想来，真是脸都丢尽。  
同样不好处理的还有他喷射出的东西，比想象中的要多，因Jacky未有整根含进去过，竟都喷在他脸上，幸好没有伤及衣服。  
纵然是运筹帷幄之人，也已有一瞬间被自己惊吓到昏，双手齐上，试图抹干净被自己污浊了的那张依然显着年轻的脸。但他的手背Jacky拉住，就着他的手指，就着他手心的白浊，一点点地舔着，都食尽才放手。  
Benny问他说：“妆都花了，你要洗个脸再回去重弄了。”  
Jacky只漫不经心，索性又抹了几把，道：“谁不知道我汗头大，大不了请妆师妹妹们吃雪条。”

他是别了Benny独个先溜下车，确保没人看见。绕了一个大的圈子，待走回去时，不只是脸，浑身都已汗湿。刚坐下看了通告，感觉时间不紧，正待还找妆师帮忙处理，就看见场记们高高兴兴，提来几只箱子。  
说是导演开心，几个组的导演一道，请大家吃雪条。人皆有份，Jacky也被发得一根。  
舔着雪条的时候又难免被妆师埋怨，说没事不要乱摸脸。他只是傻笑，被逼问笑什么时，便抱怨这根雪条太小。  
遂被化妆师与武行们又笑又闹地起哄，都说，是不够吃，去向雪条司令Benny Chan申请呀！  
Jacky终于闹不住，吃着雪条也笑得呛住。“雪条司令，听起来就是一根最粗最大的……雪条啰！”笑闹时，冷不丁看见导演从后场飘过，众人目光乱七八糟交汇，然而头一个打寒战的便是Jacky。  
他的说辞是：遇热遇冷，忽热忽冷，吃不消呢。  
大家循着他的目光往摄影棚外看去，什么异常之物都是没有的。满眼间端的是日头晴好，岁月安然。

 

END


End file.
